Always With You
by Kagamine 02 Story
Summary: Len khawatir terhadap Rin yang tidak masuk, Len bertanya-tanya kepada teman akrabnya. Tetap saja jawabannya nihil. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rin?


Disclaimer Vocaloid by Yamaha and Cyrpton Future Media

WARNING : Gaje, typo, OOT, alur kecepetan

.

.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

><p><em>"Rin, kita pasti selalu bersama, kan?" Tanya Len.<em>

_"Tentu saja! Walaupun kita belum menikah, aku yakin akan hal itu!" Balas Rin dengan riangnya._

_._

Ckleeeeek!

"Len, bangun! Kau harus cepat bersiap-siap! Apa kau mau dimarahi dosenmu lagi?" Tanya perempuan berambut pirang dengan galaknya.

"Iya, iya. Santai sedikit." Jawab Len dengan acuh.

"Dan, hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu membawa pisau kemanapun!" Balas perempuan tadi.

"Sudahlah Lenka, jangan membuat keributan di pagi hari." Ucap laki-laki berambut pirang yang memakai jepit.

"Rinto! Kau kejam! Istri menasehati anaknya, malah istri yang dilawan." Ucap Lenka dengan sebal.

Len yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi.

_'Sudah seminggu aku tidak bertemu Rin. Ada apa dengannya ya? Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Jadi, tidak mungkin hari ini Rin masuk'_ Pikir Len sambil menggosok giginya.

_'Mungkinkah dia kelelahan? Coba kutanya teman akrabnya.'_ Pikirnya lagi sambil mengangguk ria. Setelah selesai mandi, Len cepat-cepat berpakaian agar bisa bertemu temannya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Len sambil membuka pintu.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah Len keluar dari rumahnya, Len langsung berlari ke universitas. _'Pasti ada yang tahu ada apa dengan Rin'_ Batin Len sambil berlari.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Miku!" Teriak Len sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Miku dengan herannya.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Rin?" Tanya Len tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Miku.

"Tidak, baru saja aku ingin bertanya. Apa Rin tidak mengabarimu?" Tanya Miku.

Len menggeleng. Len langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam. Lalu, bertanya lagi pada teman akrab Rin. Tetap saja jawabannya sama. Len heran dengan semua ini, _'apakah mungkin tidak ada orang yang tau penyebab Rin tidak masuk? Bukankah itu mustahil? Setidaknya, pasti ada satu orang yang mengetahui alasan Rin tidak masuk.'_ Pikir Len.

Saat Len duduk di rerumputan, tiba-tiba Len mengingat satu hal.

"Kenapa aku tidak bertanya pada Kaito? Dia kakak sepupu Rin, bukan? Bodohnya aku." Langsung saja Len berdiri, sambil mengumpat dirinya yang pikun.

Len berlari ke arah perpustakaan, dimana tempat itu merupakan tempat persembunyian Kaito.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kaito!" Teriak Len sekencang-kencangnya.

"Jangan ribut di perpustakaan!" Bentak Kaito dengan tegas.

Baru saja Len ingin bertanya pada Kaito, Len lebih terkejut melihat Kaito saat ini.

Kantung mata yang tebal, rambut berantakan, mata yang membengkak seperti habis menangis. _'Benarkah ini?! Kaito bisa mengangis?'_ Ucap Len dalam hati.

"Kaito, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Len.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak mungkin bertanya tentangku. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ucap Kaito to the point.

"Oh, iya. Apa kau tahu mengapa Rin tidak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Len.

Kaito yang mendengar hal itu sedikit terkejut, tetapi Kaito menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau kakaknya?" Tanya Len dengan herannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia pergi seminggu yang lalu. Hanya itu yang kutahu." Balas Kaito.

"Oh, baiklah." Len segera keluar dari perpustakaan._ 'Ada yang aneh'_ Pikir Len. _'Orang-orang terdekat Rin tidak ada yang tahu. Satupun! Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya Rin kabur dari rumahnya? Tidak mungkin! Orang tuanya ramah dan baik! Lalu, apa penyebabnya?'_ Pikir Len sambil menjambak rambutnya.

Sebenarnya, Len ingin pergi ke rumah Rin. Tapi, hasilnya lebih parah. Len pernah pergi ke sana, tetapi yang didapat hanya gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban. Itu juga membuatnya lebih frustasi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Len berjalan keliling perumahan, lalu Len duduk di bangku taman. Len bersender di sana. Sambil memikirkan Rin. Lalu, Len mengeluarkan ponselnya. Melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama Rin. Saat Len sedang melihat foto. Tiba-tiba terdapat telepon masuk. Len yang terkejut melihat siapa yang menelpon, langsung menjawab.

"Halo? Rin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Len.

"Len? Ahaha, suaramu sangat khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja seminggu yang lalu, aku tertabrak motor. Hanya luka ringan." Balas Rin dengan riangnya.

"Tertabrak?! Sekarang kau ada di mana? Aku segera ke sana" Tanya Len sambil bersiap-siap.

"Aku? Aku di rumah sakit. Tapi, tidak perlu kau jenguk sekarang. Jika kau mencariku di rumah sakit sekarang, aku tidak akan sembuh. Besok, aku akan memberitahumu." Balas Rin dengan riangnya. Tetapi, Len sedikit mendengar isakan dari suara Rin.

"Benarkah kau tidak apa?" Tanya Len kembali.

"Tentu saja! Oh, Len, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rin.

"Tentu saja! Asal jangan tentang pelajaran." Balas Len dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang pelajaran. Jika aku bertanya pelajaran padamu, mungkin aku sudah gila." Ucap Rin sambil tertawa.

"Kau kejam, Rin. Jadi, apa pertanyaanmu?" Tanya Len.

"Begini, jika aku meninggal, apa kau mau menyusulku?" Tanya Rin dengan suara bergetar.

"Rin, pertanyaanmu itu aneh. Aku tidak suka itu. Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Balas Len tegas.

"Jawab saja, Len. Aku sangat membutuhkannya sekarang." Balas Rin.

"Rin? Baiklah! Tentu saja! Aku pasti menyusulmu! Aku tidak mau kita terpisahkan!" Jawab Len dengan tegasnya.

"Terimakasih, Len. Aku mencintaimu." Balas Rin dengan suara bergetar. Baru saja Len ingin membalas, Rin sudah mematikan ponselnya.

Saat itu, Len yakin Rin sedang menangis. Len ingin mencari Rin sekarang. Tetapi, Len takut Rin akan marah padanya. Lagipula Rin bilang akan memberitahu Len besok. Bukankah itu sudah membuahkan hasil?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Len berdiri, dan langsung berjalan ke arah rumahnya. Setelah sampai, Len langsung membuka kunci pintu dan segera masuk. Len yakin, tidak ada siapa-siapa karena orangtuanya kerja. Len langsung berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, dan berbaring di kasurnya. Menanti Rin yang memberikan kabar.

"Ukkh" Ucap Len sambil menggosok matanya. Setelah Len sadar sepnuhnya, Len segera bangun dan mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, Len segera berpakaian. Baru saja akan berangkat, tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering pada ponselnya.

Len yang terkejut, segera menerima telepon masuk tersebut.

"Halo?" Tanya Len dengan heran.

"Selamat pagi, apakah ini benar Len?" Tanya seorang perempuan.

"Iya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?" Tanya Len kembali.

"Syukurlah, Len. Ini Lily. Ibunya Rin. Bisakah kau pergi ke rumah Rin sekarang? Ada hal penting yang berkaitan dengan Rin." Tanya Lily.

"Dengan Rin? Baiklah. Saya akan segera ke sana." Langsung saja Len mematikan ponselnay tanpa basa-basi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Rin. Tidak ada hal lain selain itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Permisi?" Ucap Len sambil menekan bel rumah Rin. Len sudah tidak sabar bertemu Rin.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Lily, sambil membukakan pintu.

"Tante, apa Rin ada?" Tanya Len dengan tak sabaran.

Lily yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, seperti sudah menyiapkan batin untuk menjawab.

"Len, sebenarnya Rin meninggal kemarin malam. Tepat selesai menelponmu." Jawab Lily sambil terisak.

"Eh?" Balas Len dengan kagetnya.

"Ini surat untukmu. Rin menulisnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jika kau ingin mengunjungi makamnya, kunjungi saja. Tante yakin, Rin pasti akan senang. Makamnya dekat dengan perumahan ini. Hanya itu yang bisa tante sampaikan." Balas Lily sambil menutup pintu.

Len yang terkejut, segera berlari ke pemakaman terdekat. Len pikir, ini pasti kebohongan. Tidak mungkin Rin meninggal.

Setelah sampai di pemakaman, Len mencari-cari pernyataan yang mustahil baginya. Kenyataan yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Tepat di makam paling ujung, terukir nama _**"Kagamine Rin"**_ yang dihiasi bunga.

"Rin? Ini bohong, kan?" Tanya Len di depan makam Rin. Len berlutut sambil membuka surat yang ditulis Rin.

.

_Hai, Len. Kau tahu, mungkin aku gadis terjahat yang ada di dunia._

_Aku membuang waktumu untuk menemaniku. Harusnya aku memberitahumu sejak dulu. Aku benar-benar menyesal.  
><em>

_Aku terkena penyakit kanker. Pasti saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah tiada._

_Aku selalu berpikir, mengapa harus aku? Tapi, memang inilah takdirku. Aku harus menjalaninya._

_Soal jawabanmu waktu itu, aku sangat senang. Di saat-saat terakhirku, kau memberiku harapan terbesar. Walaupun itu hanya jawaban, aku sudah sangat bahagia._

_Terimakasih atas segalanya, maafkan aku yang merepotkan ini._

_Kagamine Rin._

.

"Rin, kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat bahagia menjadi kekasihmu." Balas Len kepada nisan yang ada didepannnya.

"Karena itu...

**CRASH!**

"aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap Len sambil menusuk bagian jantungnya, dengan pisau yang selalu dibawanya.

"Jawabanku saat itu, akan kupertanggung jawabkan."

"Maafkan aku yang mengotori makam indahmu, Rin." Ucap Len

Seketika itu, Len jatuh di makam Rin. Dan, tidak akan pernah tersadar lagi.

Walaupun begitu, bayangan mereka berdua yang mengikrarkan janji suci tetaplah abadi

**~Fin~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**~Author Note~**

Hai~ Aneh lagi, ya?

Aku lagi pingin buat cerita bunuh diri. Maaf kalo aneh, ya.

Mohon reviewnya~ O 3 O


End file.
